ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Meowrs
Hello and welcome! We have included a new species page! made by Ccbbaa Say hi and a cute aww to Meowrs! Also known as territorial cats, they tend to be the fluffiest and strongest,while havng unbeatable senses,they also have a pink mutt that helps them detect intruder smells, or when somethings off. They can hear their friends or packs calling from miles away! They usually tend to have territories in sealed places, like the heart of the forest, or many other mystical places. There's different types of Meowrs too! First off, we have, Aerial Meowrs! They include wings and the aerian type tail, to boost their physical speed in flight. Second, Oceanic Meowrs. These Meowrs are the calmest, but the most wise. TThey have shark fins and/or tails. They can detect any danger from hours away, and are known to be the best to have in a clan known for being the fastest swimmers and best in water, holding their breath for the longest time. (+ gills) Third, Earthling Meowrs. They have the usual tail, paws, and thick fur, which helps them stay warm in the cold winters of PonyTown. They tend to stick to eachother to produce a source of heat during winds or snow, which helps the clan balance and contribute throughout the hardest winters and rains.. Last but not least., Magic Meowrs. Known for their amazing sense of reading minds and detecting traitors, these Meowrs know which to let in their clan. Much like the Earthlings, they have thick thermal fur, long wretched tail. Some of them do include wings or a perk of shark fins from the Aerial or Oceanic. DIET They usually eat catnip, but most of them like other fruits such as camgrapes and mangos, which come in different sizes, colors, and tastes. It varies from Meowr to Meowr, depending on their color or breed, personality or such. Some high ranks can even eat poisoned foods due to their outraged and leveled stomaches. TERRITORIES Yes, they do have territories, and they tend to expand at each Meowr added.They mostly contain the sides of the lake or the heart of the forest, which is because of their protection. These are the places the corrupted haven't reached. They like taking what's theirs fair and square and if tricked, they would likely run after, try dealing or chasing the one who tricked them DEFECTS Indeed, Meowrs have defects, and there are things they cannot see, such as glass. their eyes are evolving, and can see in the dark better than in the light, but as birds, they can't see the rims and differences of glass. While being able to smell or hear well, they still can't see, hear or smell people or creatures behind glass! So lets say glass is a protector from harmful Meowrs. JOINING THE CLAN/ PACK badboyduck#3915 on discord, talk to me to be sent permission. OR Im seen everyday at spawn being Borgeuise, Leader of Meowrs, With my clan. RANKS Leader ( meh) co-leader ( Nya Nya) nurse civilian hunter fighter guardian/guard/warrior we hope you join us! Category:Species